Embodiments of the invention relate to a pumping set with an electric drive motor and an electronic controller.
For example, such pumping sets are known as recirculation pumping sets, in particular heating or industrial water pumping sets. These pumping sets exhibit an electric drive motor, which drives one or more impellers in a pump housing. Known for controlling the drive motor are electronic controllers, in particular frequency inverters, which make it possible to control the speed of the drive motor.
In the known pumping sets, it is common for the drive motor to be arranged in a stator casing, and the electronic components for controlling the drive motor to be arranged in an electronics housing, which is attached to the motor housing or stator casing from outside. The electronics housing can here be circumferentially or also axially secured to the stator casing. Such pumping sets are frequently offered in a variety of configurations, which each exhibit various controllers, whether it be that they must be tailored to various input voltages for different countries, or that various functions must be provided for controlling the drive motor.
It is desirable to improve a pumping set in the electric drive motor and an electronic controller in such a way that the controller can be easily tailored to various intended applications.